


Moving In

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [47]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, Ryan moves in with Sam after the boys return from Australia.</p><p>
  <i>There's no way Ryan can possibly hold back the delighted smile on his face. "I'm here," he says, emerging from the kitchen and tackling Sam back against the wall. In an instant he's half wrapped around him, rubbing frantically and kissing his lover like it's been years not weeks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Sam's house in L.A. is a gorgeous duplex right on the water. Ryan's been there a few times, perhaps most memorably when Sam invited Eva Mendes over to eat dinner and - oh yeah - peg Ryan. An experiment which had turned out great. But things feel totally different with his lover now; incredibly, even better. Ryan took the night to move some of his stuff into the second floor of the house. Not even that much, really, mostly just clothing and some books. But it's a good thing the first floor is vacant, and so no one gave a shit that he was clomping up and down the stairs at three in the morning. He tentatively distributed his things to his satisfaction before putting fresh sheets on the king-size bed and sacking out.

Now, though, it's broad daylight and Ryan's on edge waiting for Sam's taxi to arrive from LAX. He pulls a steaming hot lasagne from the oven and sets it on the stovetop, glancing yet again at the clock on the microwave. It hasn't been all that long since they've seen each other - they've had longer separations, certainly - but this is _different_. It's their first time being together again since that mostly-disastrous trip to Perth for Ryan to meet Sam's family. And then, of course, there's the whole 'living together' deal, which is a step Ryan's never before taken in a relationship.

By the time he's dropped in front of his place, Sam feels like he's been through the wringer. Only the thought that Ryan's waiting for him, and not only waiting but _staying_ with him for the next month, has him smiling when he unlocks the front door and heads upstairs to his flat, unlocking that door as well as quickly as he can. "You here?" he calls out the moment he steps inside, his bag dropped on the hardwood.

There's no way Ryan can possibly hold back the delighted smile on his face. "I'm here," he says, emerging from the kitchen and tackling Sam back against the wall. In an instant he's half wrapped around him, rubbing frantically and kissing his lover like it's been years not weeks.

It takes Sam a second, hell, make that ten, to catch up with Ryan, but when he does, he deepens the kisses, plundering his lover's mouth with his tongue, hands shoved down the back of Ryan's jeans, pulling him in tight and grinding against him.

"Mmm. You feel so good," Ryan gasps, trying to touch Sam everywhere at once. "Missed you so much."

"Missed you too," Sam grits out, too busy biting at his lover's mouth for anything more. Then his fingers slide over Ryan's already-slick hole and he groans. "Jeans. Off," he growls, unable to help himself.

 _Fuck yes_. Ryan's been wandering around barefoot for the past hour, so shimmying out of his jeans is no trouble at all. He pulls off his faded t-shirt for good measure, and kicks the small pile of clothing to the side -- trusting that Sam really won't mind for the moment. "How...?" he asks, already wrapping himself around his lover once more.

"Ride me," Sam says, pulling Ryan over to the couch, too lazy to make it to the bedroom and damned if he wants to fuck his lover and not see his face. Not this time.

Grinning, Ryan leans down to unzip Sam's jeans, working them open just enough so that the zipper won't be a danger to his tenderer bits once they get going -- if those bits are going to get hurt, then he wants it to be deliberate on Sam's part. He shoves Sam back and then moves to straddle him, knees braced against the cushions and taking his lover's cock in hand, rubbing it against his hole.

"Tease," Sam says with a grin and a groan, sliding his hands up Ryan's chest, fingers rubbing over his nipples.

"Mmmm. But it just feels so fucking good," Ryan says breathlessly, teasing himself just as much by letting the crown of Sam's cock catch on his hole again and again. But then he can't hold himself back any longer, and he stiffens his posture, bearing down to take the head inside himself, just past that guardian ring of muscle. And then Ryan slams all the way down with a shout.

Matching that shout, Sam's hands go to his lover's hips, pushing deeper, his cock pulsing hotly inside that tight clench.

"Oh god yes, fuck yes, fuck me!!" Ryan digs his fingers into Sam's shoulders, curling into the thin cotton of his shirt. He tips his head back and rides his lover, every last shred of resistance in his muscles sacrificed to _this_.

Sam braces his feet against the floor and takes Ryan at his word, driving up into him harder and faster and deeper than before, holding nothing back as he fucks into him, into his tight hot hole, heat building at the base of his spine.

Ryan yelps, a mad rush of pleasure blazing up through pain and overwhelming in an instant. He clamps his muscles tightly around Sam's cock and holds him there, rocking on him again and again while his cock spurts hot all over Sam's shirt. Finally he relaxes, backing off just enough to let his lover take his own pleasure.

"That is so fucking hot," Sam murmurs, hips starting to stutter as he struggles to hold out and make this last as long as he can. "I can't believe you just came without touching yourself."

"What?" Ryan drags open heavy eyelids to stare blearily at Sam. He's got no idea what the fuck his lover is talking about. But he can feel Sam still spike-hard inside him and so he lifts and drops, riding his lover hard again. Pushing him to the edge.

Sam grins and then gasps, pleasure shuddering through him, and a second later he's there, hips pumping as he empties every last drop into his lover.

Ryan cries out at the hot rush, so fucking deep inside him -- cries out like it's his own climax, again. He gasps for breath and his body shudders and all he can do is cling, stay right where he is in Sam's lap and simply hold on like his lover's his lifeline.

Sam wraps his arms around Ryan, pulling in close, kissing the side of his throat. "I love you so much," he murmurs. "You have no idea how fucking happy I was, knowing I was coming home to you."

Smiling, Ryan sighs with contentment. "It was pretty fucking awesome waiting for you. I mean, not as fucking awesome as when you got here, but, you know." He pulls back and kisses his lover's cheek. "I loved knowing I was waiting for you." To come home to him, damn.

Sam grins. "I'd say that's a pretty good start to this whole living together thing."

"The best," Ryan agrees. Then his eyes widen. "Oh, shit, I forgot. Dinner's ready. Are you hungry?" It's amazing how distracting Sam can be.

"Starving, but I need to change my shirt," Sam says with a grin. "I still can't believe you came without being touched." It's not the first time but close enough and the other time was when Sam _made_ Ryan come that way.

"I... didn't," Ryan says, although he falters. Trying to concentrate, he tugs Sam's t-shirt up and over his head, then tosses it behind the couch. Dipping his head, he licks at Sam's collarbone. "Wait, did I? Is that even possible?"

"You have before, just not like that," Sam says.

Ryan blinks, slowly. He believes Sam, really. He just... can't remember. "Well, shit," he says finally, unable to explain himself. "Are you going to get bored with me? I don't want to be a one-trick pony."

"You kidding me?" Sam pulls Ryan down for another kiss, plundering his mouth with his tongue. "Bored of you is the last fucking thing I'm going to get. Ever."

[To chapter forty-eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778798)


End file.
